


Tel père tel fils

by iammemyself



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Programmer Dad, Riddlerbots - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself
Summary: Un retour a Québec drague beaucoup de choses Édouard passe tant d'années a essayer d'oublier.





	Tel père tel fils

Tel père tel fils

par Indiana

 

**Personnages: Édouard Nygma, Alain**

**Synopsis: Un retour a Québec drague beaucoup de choses Édouard passe tant d'années a essayer d'oublier.**

**Remarque: Pour ceux d'entre vous qui vous rejoignez, Édouard est canadien dans mes histoires.  Sons père est québécois et sons mère est acadienne du Nouveau Brunswick et ils se sont rencontres en fréquentant l'Université de Toronto.  Édouard on a seulement parlé en français à la maison, mais il ne peut pas parler français cajun car après que sa mère a quitte son père assurez-vous d'écraser ces habitudes avec le français québécois.**

**Remarque deux: J'ai du faire appel a un traducteur pour une grande partie de ce travail, alors je m'excuse pour mes erreurs.  Mon français n'est pas assez bon pour écrire quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais avoir une fiction en français pour mes lecteurs canadiens-français.  Je peux en lire un peu.**

 

 

Il détestait avoir à revenir ici.

Il n'avait pas été au Québec depuis qu'il était un garçon.  Une excursion que son père avait l'habitude de faire avec lui pendant.  Quand il avait de la découverte l'un de ses meilleurs informateurs était basé dans Trois-Rivières, il avait envisagé de mettre fin à leur relation alors et là, malgré l'extrême utilité de l'homme.  Mais il n'a pas pu.  Autant qu'il le méprisait, enlever cette partie de son réseau serait une erreur qu'il aurait du mal à récupérer. 

Édouard avait reçu la nouvelle d'un paquet très important qui avait été acquis pour lui.  L'informateur a insisté pour qu'il récupère personnellement, et bien qu'il ait initialement décidé de ne pas y aller, il avait changé d'avis.  C'était son besoin maudite de savoir qu'il devait à nouveau élever sa tête exigeante.  Il avait donc pris les dispositions nécessaires pour revenir au Canada pour la première fois en vingt ans.  Il avait été beaucoup plus difficile de rentrer que de partir.  Il avait tenu à jour tous les documents relatifs à sa citoyenneté, mais sa… notoriété exigeait une fausse identité de toute façon. 

Elle était donc là.  La belle province.  C'était sympa, il avouait à contrecœur.  Il ne voulait pas se plaire ici, mais en tant qu'architecte, il pouvait apprécier la saveur du vieux monde de la ville.  Mais c'était presque tout.  Il parlait encore le français comme un natif, bien sûr, mais en grinçant des dents entre les phrases.  De tous les endroits d'un pays de cette taille, son homme devait être…

L'endroit où se trouvait son informateur était une boîte de nuit relativement distinguée.  Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.  Une grande partie de ses collaborateurs travaillait dans de tels endroits.  Beaucoup d'accord louche avait été conclu dans une salle VIP enfumée.  Ce qui était un peu inhabituel, c'était l'homme qui s'appuyait sur la façade extérieure du magasin, utilisant ostensiblement une cigarette électronique.  En l'espace d'une minute environ, il avait fallu à Édouard de fermer l'espace entre eux, il n'avait vu aucun signe de son utilisation.

« Bon après-midi, dit-il quant il eut atteint l'autre.  Puis-je parler au propriétaire?  Il m'attend. »

L'homme le regarda, et ses yeux s'élargirent dans la surprise quand il fit tomber sa cigarette. « Je suis désole, dit-il, se penchant pour récupérer.  Vous me semblez familier. »

Tabarnac.  S'il reconnaissait Édouard, Édouard devait trouver un moyen de le tuer.  On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était venu ici.  « Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, » lui dit Édouard avec politesse, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.  Il y avait un toonie dans celui de gauche, changement du taxi qu'il avait pris de l'aéroport.  Son pouce cherchait les sillons.  « Le propriétaire est là? »

L'homme s'est cassé les doigts, enfonçant la cigarette électronique dans sa poche arrière.  « Je me souviens toi!  Nashton, n'est-ce pas? »

Ô mon Dieu.

Édouard a tenu son expression poliment oblique avec plus d'effort qu'auparavant.  « Excusez-moi?

\- Ouais!  Tu travaillais là-bas! »  Il agita le bras à un bar en bas de la rue qui avait vu son apogée il y a quelque temps, par l'aspect de sa façade.  « Le plus grand barman qu'ils aient jamais eu.  L'endroit a plongé après qu'ils t'aient viré.  Bien sûr, tu as frappé un type.  Mais ile le méritait probablement. »  L'homme fit un geste avec sa tête vers la porte du club.  « Fais-moi confiance.  Je sais ce que tu as traversé. »

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud dans la poitrine d'Édouard et il a fallu un effort conscient pour rester calme à l'extérieur.  Non seulement on l'avait pris pour son père, mais cela confirmait qu'il n'avait pas esquivé le bras de la génétique après tout.  Il avait passé ces dernières décennies à faire de son mieux pour déformer le souvenir du visage de son père, pour se convaincre que les yeux de son père étaient d'un autre bleu et il n'a pas eu le nez damnés français de cet homme.  Mais la réalité était là, un coup au visage tout aussi rude que ceux qu'on lui avait infligés.  Il ressemblait plus que vaguement à père.  En fait, il est passé pour lui complètement.

Il a avalé autour du rétrécissement de sa gorge.  « Je crains que vous ne me preniez pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, » l'homme a dit incrédules.  « Edwin Nashton!  Ça doit être vous! 

\- Je ne suis pas Edwin et je n'ai aucun lien avec lui, » Édouard lui a dit, son ton trop sévère.  « J'ai rendez-vous avec votre patron et vous m'empêchez, sans parler de perdre mon temps.

\- Oh. »  L'homme jouait avec la cigarette, la confusion se froissait le visage.  « Je suis désolée.  Si je ne savais pas mieux… »     

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit, mais Édouard était gelé sur le sol, bien qu'il fût l'un des six mois de l'annee où une telle chose n'était pas possible.  « Si vous ne saviez pas mieux ce que c'est, » a dit Édouard.

L'homme haussa les épaules.  « Je dirais que tu es le portrait craché.  Mais il n'avait pas d'enfants.  Il a dit qu'après le départ de sa salope, il n'avait personne. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si dur de respirer tout d'un coup.  Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment.  « Pas d'enfants du tout? »

L'homme secoua la tête.  « Quel était votre nom déjà? »  

C'est moi! il voulait crier après ce foutu imbécile.  Édouard Nygma!  Le Riddler!  Le Prince des Puzzlers!  Le Conservateur d'Énigmes!  Comment a-t-il pu l'ignorer?  Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le voir?      

Parce que cet homme l'a regardé et a vu son père.  Comme Édouard le ferait pendant des semaines parce que cette rencontre était déjà solidement enfermée au premier plan de son cerveau.  Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, et il ne serait plus jamais revenu.  Encore une autre chose que son père avait détruite bien avant qu'Édouard ait eu la chance d'y toucher.

« Wynne, » disait-il.  « Arthur Wynne. »

 

//

 

Il n'a pas ouvert l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue du propriétaire du club avant d'avoir pris l'avion pour Gotham pendant une heure environ.  Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  Il n'y avait rien à propos de ce voyage qui allait bien se passer.  C'était déjà assez évident.    

Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe de fermoir dans un brun orangé sans prétention, et il a lentement pincé l'extrémité du fermoir ensemble et a soulevé le volet.  Sa main rencontra du plastique, et retira de l'enveloppe une collection de photographies contenues dans des feuilles d'album.  Il y en deux de chaque côté des pages.  Les deux premières photos étaient celles d'une jeune femme aux boucles d'auburn fluides.  Il fronça les sourcils.   Il n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était.  C'est pour ça qu'il était allé au Québec?  Des photos d'une femme pour qui il avait un visage mais pas de nom?  Qu'était-il censé en faire?  Elle était censée être importante?  Il retourna la page, plus par exaspération que parce qu'il avait le désir de voir ce qui était de l'autre côté.  D'autres photos de cette femme, dans une institution ou une autre.  Elle avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait vaguement, probablement une sœur.  Elle est encore à l'hôpital avec un bébé.  Il soupira d'ennui. 

Quelle perte de temps!  Il ne savait pas qui c'était et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.  La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que le propriétaire du club voilait qu'il trouve des informations sur elle - une mauvaise relation pour laquelle il voulait se venger, selon tout vraisemblance - mais il n'avait rien donné à Édouard pour aller de l'avant.  Édouard était extrêmement doué pour ce genre de choses, bien sûr, mais même s'il avait de la difficulté à trouver quelqu'un en se basant uniquement sur les traits de son visage.

Il y avait deux dernières photos sur la dernière page, et il avait horreur de l'admettre à lui-même, mais en les voyant, son haleine s'est prise dans la gorge.  Il savait qui était cet homme.  Il le savait trop bien, mais ici il était beaucoup plus mince et beaucoup plus… content.

Edward pouvait se souvenir de chaque jour de sa vie, de chaque minute de sa vie, de quelque temps après qu'il avait atteint l'âge de huit ans.  Très peu de gens l'ont cru quant il leur a raconté cela, mais ce n'était pas eux qui se sont trouvés involontairement en train de comparer toutes les pauses-repas qu'il avait eues en huitième année, ou de déterminer les moments exacts de sa vie où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait remonté la taille d'un pantalon, ou de s'agoniser tous les jours où il avait quitté la maison avec ses cheveux non coiffés.  Les gens qui l'ont cru étaient très jaloux, pour une raison ou une autre.  Ils semblaient penser qu'il ne se souvenait que des choses qu'il voulait, mais tout comme n'importe quelle autre personne qui n'était pas ainsi.  Les mauvais souvenirs venaient beaucoup plus souvent à la lumière, et ceux qu'il traversait à l'instant étaient tous mauvais.

Son père était sur la première photo, sous un panneau gravé indiquant l'emplacement de l'Université de Toronto, son bras autour de la taille de la femme.  Il était également avec elle dans la deuxième, ce qui était la photo préalable de la touriste à côté du seul point de repère canadien qui méritait d'être mentionné.  Sur ces deux photos, ils semblaient très heureux de leur place dans la vie.  Ces deux photographies étaient la seule preuve que le père d'Édouard avait souri.  Édouard ne l'avait jamais vu faire une chose pareille, et honnêtement, il aurait pu y aller sans le savoir.  Les images représentaient une fenêtre sur un monde où Édouard n'existait pas et tous les partis étaient plus que satisfaits.

Attends, attends.  _Toutes les parties?_   Pourquoi cela vous venait-il à l'esprit?  Il a fait demi-tour dans les pages précédentes et s'est retrouvé en train de s'arrêter sur celui avec…

Il regarda à sa gauche, mais ne trouva rien de particulièrement distrayant.  Il avait la dispute pour lui - coûteuse mais nécessaire, compte tenu du risque d'être reconnu par quiconque a eu l'occasion de le regarder fixement pendant plusieurs heures - et sans se pencher vers l'avant, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne était une paire de jambes croisées.  Mais il se rendit compte que sa bouche s'était asséchée et se mit à récupérer une bouteille d'eau sans sa valise.  Il essaya de ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle cela s'était produit, ou pourquoi il était soudainement très conscient qu'il semblait difficile de respirer tout à coup, ou pourquoi son estomac semblait s'être transformé en glace sèche, mais comme toujours il le faisait.

Il était le bébé sur la photo.

La femme n'était pas un étranger qu'il devait retrouver au hasard.  Elle n'était pas une personne, ou let sujet insoupçonnable d'une série de photos.  Elle était sa mère. 

Il regrette de ne pas avoir demandé après les circonstances dans lesquelles l'enveloppe avait été obtenue.  Il avait tellement hâte de quitter la province qu'il l'avait à peine acceptée.  L'informateur avait trouvé ces photos - provenant peut-être d'un album mis au rebut - et avait reconnu son père ou avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Édouard lui-même dans ces deux dernières photos.  Il aurait pu l'admettre amèrement en tournant violemment le couvercle de la bouteille d'eau.  Ça aurait pu l'être.  Ila a mis les pages de l'album dans la valise et l'a fermé.  Il pouvait se passer de les revoir, et il s'en debarrasserait le plus vite possible.  Il ne savait pas pourquoi son informateur avait jugé bon de les transmettre, mais il allait faire de son mieux pour oublier qu'il en avait jamais eu.  Il a regardé sa montre et est sorti par fenêtre.  Dès qu'il revenait à Gotham, il le faisait.

 

//

 

Il avait eu cette pensée dans sa tête pendant les heures qu'il avait fallu pour retourner aux États-Unis et repartir et revenir à l'orphelinat, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  En fit, le voici, avec les photos soigneusement disposées sur son bureau devant lui.  Il les avait déjà mémorisés, mais il était assis sur sa chaise de toute façon, les bras pliés et les yeux fixés sur ces deux personnes à l'Université.  Non, ils n'étaient pas que ces deux-là.  Ils étaient ses parents.   

Quelque chose à propos de cette pensée ne me semblait pas juste.  Il s'agissait très probablement du manque général d'éducation parentale qu'ils avaient jamais fait.  Son regard s'est dirigé vers la photo avec… lui-même dedans.  Il savait que c'était qui était le bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait le réconcilier en tant que tel.  Plus il regardait, plus il se demandait pourquoi la photographie existait.  Il était bien conscient depuis de nombreuses années qu'il n'était pas désiré, résultat d'une nuit d'irresponsabilité regrettable.  Son père n'avait jamais caché ça.  Qui a pris cette photo?  Sa mère avait-elle demandé à quelqu'un de le faire?  Avait-elle été… heureuse de l'avoir, à l'origine?  Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente, mais il ne savait pas à quel point le travail avait été ardu.  Son infirmière a insisté?  Il pourrait s'en imaginer un le faire.

Oh, ça n'avait pas d'importance.  Aucune de ces choses n'avait d'importance.  C'était une vie qu'ils avaient fermée la porte grand ils l'avaient conçu, la consequence de leurs actions, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.  Seule l'amertume se retrouvait dans l'histoire de ses parents.  Dans une vie qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu,_ a dit Alain, et qu'il devait se rattraper avant de sauter de surpise.  Pour un robot, Alain était incroyablement silencieux. 

« Il y a peu de temps à peine », lui dit-il en posant les mains sur le bureau pour rassembler les photos, mais Alain posa une main sur son bras et les regarda.

_Qui sont-ils?_

« Personne, » répondit Édouard, empilant ceux qui étaient à sa gauche, car Alain n'avait pas cette main.  « Ce ne sont personne. »

_Cet homme te ressemble presque._

« Ne dis pas ça! » a dit brutalement Edward, en lui prenant le bras en arrière et en écrasant les photos offensantes dans le poing.  Alain recula d'un pas, les mains tendues devant lui pensivement.

_C'est ton papa?_

« Oui, c'est mon père, » il a rectifié en poussant les photos dans le fond d'un tiroir de bureau.  Il s'en occuperait plus tard.  Calisse.  Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à dire dans cette conversation.

_Qui est cette femme?_

« Ma mère. »

_C'est quoi une mère?_

Il s'est penché en arrière sur la chaise.  Il a été épuisé tout d'un coup.  Les avions étaient le seul endroit où il avait trouvé le sommeil impossible.  « Un parent de sexe féminin. »

_Tu n'aimes pas ta mère non plus?_

Il a enlève ses lunettes.  Il aurait dû savoir qu'Alain viendrait le voir et commencerait à lui poser des questions.  « Je ne l'ai jamais connue.  Elle a quitté mon père quant j'étais jeune et je n'ai aucun d'elle. »

_C'est pas si mal de ne pas avoir de mère.  Je ne savais même pas que j'étais censé en avoir un._

Il a dirigé ce qui devait être un regard assez mécontent sur Alain, parce qu'il a presque levé les mains.  _Je voulais dire… il n'y a pas besoin de souhaiter que tu en aies un._

« Je ne. »  Il n'avait vraiment pas du tout envie d'expliquer les parents et les responsabilités parentales à Alain en ce moment.  « Il y a des choses que je ferais mieux de ne pas savoir. »  Il s'est levé avec l'intention de laisser Alain pendu, de repousser la chaise et de s'éloigner de lui.

_Comme pourquoi elle est partie?_

Il s'est mordu la langue avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait vraiment.  Rage avait serré sa gorge et ses mains et il lui a fallu une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de penser qu'il pouvait parler sans trop craquer.  « Oui. »

 _Ce n'est pas important du tout,_ a dit Alain, et cela l'a assez surpris pour qu'il se retourne. 

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Alain haussa les épaules.  _Je ne pense pas qu'elle te méritait de toute façon._

Edward a été surpris.  Ce n'était pas le genre de discours qu'il entendait d'habitude d'Alain.  « Est-ce vrai. »

 _Elle ne t'a pas emmené avec elle_ , a dit Alain.  _Elle ne voulait plus être ta mère, alors elle ne mérite pas de l'être._

Edward a pris ses lunettes, en partie pour se distraire et en partie parce qu'il ne savait pas où il allait après cette conversation, mais il en aurait probablement besoin.  « En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai ni mère ni père.  Je viens de voir ces photos par erreur, je vous assure. »  Et il a commencé à quitter la pièce alors, sauf qu'Alain, bien sûr, a commencé à le suivre.  Il avait vraiment besoin d'une cigarette, mais il aimait de moins en moins fumer devant Alain, pas à cause d'Alain en particulier.  C'était seulement parce qu'il savait que son fils n'aimait pas cela, et même s'il savait qu'Alain ne le jugeait pas pour cela, il se sentait toujours comme s'il l'aimait.

Il a fini par s'asseoir dehors et en allumer un, et cela a beaucoup contribué à améliorer son humeur.  Il savait très bien que le fait d'arrêter de fumer aiderait aussi tout le temps, non seulement lorsqu'il était stressé, mais cela pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

_Tu aimes être papa?_

Édouard considérait la cigarette.  Alain s'agenouillait à sa gauche, comme d'habitude, alors il ne voulait pas regarder dans cette direction.  « Hum? »

_Tu as dit que tu voulais en être un, mais ça te plaît?_

Il soupira, ce qui, malheureusement, l'a conduit à tousser beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité pendant qu'Alain était là.  Après que sa respiration se soit stabilisée, il a dit: « Parfois. »

_Parfois?_

Il espérait que cela n'entraînerait pas trop loin dans des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler maintenant.  Ou jamais, vraiment.  « Être parent, c'est… difficile. »

_Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il t'a fait._

Il n'avait déjà entendu, mais jamais de quelqu'un dont il tenait à l'opinion.  Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement validé, plus… honteux, presque.  Si son père n'avait pas d'excuse, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait qu'Édouard s'était appuyé sur ces actions toute sa vie?  Si l'un était nul, l'autre aussi.

Édouard l'a regardé maintenant, mais la posture d'Alain n'a rien tenu et son ton était tout à fait normal.  C'était des moments comme ceux où Édouard souhaitait qu'il soit plus réactif.  Qu'est-ce qu'Alain s'attendait à ce qu'il dise?  Alain ne savait même pas ce qui s'était réellement passé.  On lui avait donné des indications vagues, rien de plus.  « Ça n'excuse pas non plus ce que je fais, » se dit-il.  C'était mal de le faire, étant donné qu'il l'a utilisé comme une béquille quand l'occasion s'est présentée.   

Comment Alain a fait?  Avant lui, cela n'aurait qu'énerver et indigner Édouard.  Mais non.  Non, il ne peut pas être comme ça en ce moment.  Il a dû soudainement faire face au soupçon rampant qu'il avait peut-être dirigé tous ses efforts au nom des mauvaises personnes pendant tout ce temps.  Plus de vingt ans à essayer de se prouver plus grand que l'ombre de gens qui ne lui auraient jamais donné une seconde pensée s'il n'avait pas continué à exiger d'eux des choses qu'ils avaient déjà décidé de ne jamais donner.  Il ne voulait plus y penser.  Il a jeté sa cigarette dans la cour et s'est levé.

 _Je pense que c'est pas grave si tu es juste un peu mieux que ton père,_ a dit Alain, en franchissant la porte qu'Édouard lui tenait ouverte.  _Ce n'est pas concours, de toute façon._  

Édouard a fermé la porte un peu trop doucement.  _Un peu_ n'était pas assez bon.  _Un peu_ n'a jamais été assez bon.  Il aurait aussi bien pu échouer.  Il s'est retourné et a soudainement été frappé par un étrange sentiment de… dissociation.  Comme s'il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il s'y était rendu, mais qu'il pouvait aussi s'en souvenir dans les moindres détails.  C'était comme connaître intimement la vie d'un étranger alors qu'il existait en tant qu'entité intangible, et pour la première fois il a regardé Alain et a pensé, _Mon fils est un robot._

Il n'y avait rien d'intrinsèquement mauvais là-dedans, mais cela ne l'avait jamais frappé avant à quel point c'était bizarre.  Comment… déconnecté.  Il avait deux cents robots dans son sous-sol et il considérait comme ses enfants.

Il avait l'horrible sentiment de sombrer que toute sa vie lui avait échappé à un point qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, même maintenant, alors qu'on le forçait à regarder les choses beaucoup plus objectivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu, et qu'il voilait retourner terriblement à son ignorance.  Il détestait qu'il ait même envisagé une telle chose avec une passion brûlante, mais il ne voilait pas le savoir.  Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi, et il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

_Papa?_

Là encore, tout s'est soudainement mis en place, et ses moments de confusion semblaient avoir été imaginés.  Il allait quant même mettre ça sur le compte d'une imagination imaginaire.  « Quoi. »

Alain avait enlevé les photos du tiroir du bureau et regardait à travers.  _Pourquoi elle t'a quitté?_

Il a pris une longue respiration et a franchi la distance entre eux.  « Je ne sais pas. »

Alain a fait face à la photo de l'hôpital un peu dans sa direction.  _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Alain a pointé du doigt… Christ.  Alain ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les bébés?  Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de savoir une chose pareille.  _Ça._

« C'est… moi.  Comme un bébé.  Une des premières étapes du développement humain. »

Alain regarda de la photo à Édouard et retourna de nouveau.  _Tu es sûre?_

Il a failli rire.  « Oui. »

Alain haussa les épaules et remit les photos dans le bureau.  _Je sais que ce n'était pas bon pour toi, mais je préfère qu'elle soit partie._

Il a plié les bras.  « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ainsi? »

_Je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien de ce que tes parents ont fait._

Il s'est trouvé fronçant les sourcils un peu, mais cette déclaration avait le potentiel de signifier quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas.  « Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser derrière toi un jour? »

 _Pas exactement_ , a dit Alain, et il s'est assis sur le bureau exactement comme Édouard lui-même l'aurait fait.  _Je sais juste qu'il y a des choses que tu ne penseras même pas à faire, c'est tout._

Alain savait donc qu'Édouard ne le quitterait et ne lui ferait pas de mal.  Il avait l'impression que cela signifiait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.  Peut-être pas tout, ou la plupart des choses, mais quelque chose.  « J'ai le temps de jouer à un jeu, si tu veux, »  a-t-il dit à Alain.  Il penche la tête curieusement.

_Tu n'as pas de travail à faire?_

« J'ai dit que j'avais le temps, non? » dit-il, un peu trop sévèrement.  La seule réaction d'Alain à ça a été de sortir du bureau.

_Je voulais juste m'en assurer.  Tu es parti un moment._

Edward était sur le point de protester qu'il n'était parti que depuis un jour quand il se souvint qu'Alain avait un sens du temps beaucoup plus affiné que le sien.  Ils sont allés dans sa chambre et Alain a installé le conseil tandis qu'Edward s'est assuré qu'il n'avait pas de messages importants auxquels il devait répondre immédiatement.  Il l'a fait, mais plus il pensait à leur répondre, moins il le voulait.  Il a mis le téléphone dans le tiroir de la table de chevet sur sa pile de mouchoirs pour ne pas l'entendre sonner et attirer son attention sur le jeu.  Ce n'était pas trop long, mais après cela, Ada insista pour qu'il lui lise - il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi elle voulait qu'il le fasse, vu qu'elle pouvait probablement lire mieux et plus vite que lui - et il était tellement fatigué qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas envie de travailler.  Il est retourné dans sa chambre et s'est assis sur le lit.

Il n'était pas seulement fatigué, point final, il en avait marre de... quelque chose.  Ne pas savoir ce qui était frustrant.  Comment pouvait-il résoudre un problème dont il n'était pas au courant?  La fatigue physique qu'il savait très bien supporter.  Cet autre, un nouveau genre... c'était pire, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 _Arrête_ , quelque chose lui a murmuré à l'oreille.  _Éloignez-vous de tout ça.  Tu as donné toutes tes meilleures années à ça et tu n'as pas toujours été à la hauteur.  Quand est-ce que c'est suffisant?_

 

 _Quand je dis que ça suffit_ , il répondit en colère.

_Tu ne sais pas quand arrêter.  Tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu ne le feras jamais.  Un jour, tu iras trop loin et tu seras chanceux s'il te reste quelque chose._

Il ne croyait pas à la chance.  C'était de la pure superstition et -

_Vous croyez à la superstition._

_Seulement parce que je le dois!_

_Tu vas te coucher, papa?_

Au moins, c'était une interruption.  « Oui. »

Alain fit signe de la tête et semblait avoir l'intention initiale de quitter la pièce, mais il hésita.  « Oui? »

Alain a pressé ses mains ensemble.  _Où on va après que tu aies fini. C'est bien?_

Il ne savait pas où ils allaient.  Il ne savait rien d'autre que les endroits dans cette ville qu'Edward lui avait envoyé.  Tout à coup, Edward a soudainement été frappé par la confiance que son fils devait avoir en lui.  Il s'est aussi rendu compte que, même si Alain était beaucoup plus capable qu'Edward ne le serait jamais, Alain était presque entièrement dépendant de lui.  Il n'en savait pas tant que ça sur le rôle parental, c'était vrai, mais n'était-il pas censé avoir préparé Alain à sortir tout seul maintenant, si c'était ce qu'il voulait?

«Oui, » il a dit, se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait eu une conversation.  « Oui, c'est bien. »  Après coup, il a ajouté: « Mais si tu voulais rester ici, tu es libre de le faire. »

 _Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça?_  a demandé Alain dans la confusion.  Edward ne se connaissait pas lui-même et n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.  Il a seulement dit de façon égale,

« Tu as le choix.  C'est tout. »

Alain l'a détourné un moment.  Enfin, il a dit: _Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant ou non.  Mais même si je le faisais, ça n'aurait pas d'importance.  Je ferais la même chose de toute façon._

Edward s'est mordu la langue.  Même lorsqu'il essayait activement, il ne réussissait toujours pas à réussir.  Il avait momentanément oublié que son fils était plus intelligent que lui-même.  Alain avait probablement réfléchi à tout ça plusieurs fois.  Peut-être même débattu avec lui-même.  Cela lui serra la gorge.

Si Alain partait, ça signifiait qu'Edward avait vraiment échoué.  Comme son propre père l'avait fait.

 _Papa?_ a demandé Alain.  Edward leva la tête fatigué.

« Quoi. »

_Quel est le but d'une mère?_

«Une mère fait ce qu'un père ne peut pas faire, » a dit Edward.  Il a plié ses mains ensemble.  Il a ajouté: « Ou ne le fera pas.»

 _Ah_ , Alain a dit.  _Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'en ai pas._   Et il a laissé Edward s'en occuper.

Il s'est frotté les pouces.  Il ne pouvait pas nier que son pouls s'était accéléré en entendant ça.  Alain était intelligent et plein de tact, mais il n'était pas un menteur.  Il le pensait vraiment.  Edward pourrait accepter cela comme étant tout à fait sincère et sincère.  Alain venait de le dire.  Quelque chose pour lui permettre de dissiper temporairement toutes ses inquiétudes.  Il a suffi.   Il était assez _bon_.  Il ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où il n'avait jamais été capable de croire un tel concept auparavant.  Mais il était là.

Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment si mal après tout.   

 


End file.
